In a deposition process of processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device, an atomic layer deposition process is introducing to improve conformability of a deposited layer. The atomic layer deposition process is a process in which a unit reaction cycle for depositing a layer with a thickness similar to that of an atomic layer is repeated to form a deposition layer with a desired thickness. However, according to the atomic layer deposition process, it takes a long time to grow a layer having a desired thickness because a deposition rate is very slow when compared to a chemical vapor deposition process or a sputtering process. Thus, productivity may be decreased.
Furthermore, temperature uniformity of a susceptor on which a substrate is placed is one of the biggest factors, which have an influence on uniformity with respect to a thickness of a thin film to be deposited on the substrate. The susceptor may thermally affect the substrate according to a disposition shape of a heating element to cause non-uniformity of the layer. Thus, the susceptor should have a thick thickness to reduce the influence of the heating element arrangement, thereby securing the temperature uniformity.